Altirhinus
General Statistics *Name: kurzanovi *Name Meaning: High Nose *Diet: Herbivore *Length: 9-10 meters (30-33 feet) *Time Period: Early/Middle Cretaceous *Classification: Iguanodontia --> "Iguanodontidae" --> Hadrosauroidea *Found: Khukhtek Formation, Mongolia, Asia *Describer: Norman, 1998 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade *Attribute: Grass *Sign: Paper *Power: 1800 *Technique: 500 *Type: **Crisis (Japanese 2007 Series, English & Taiwanese Series 2) **Blitz (Japanese Gekizan 1st Edition) *Card Rarity: Sliver *Altered Forms: Altirhinus/Super, Dainason's chibi form Anime *Attribute: Grass *Owner: Ursula (Alpha Gang), Dewey, Max Taylor (D-Team) *Dinosaurs Defeated: Spiny (by accident) *Location: Rio de Janeiro, Brazil (called "Olé" in the anime, or at least in the dub) *Appeared: Field of Screams, Tee'd Off, Carnival of Chaos Move Cards ;Super Impact :Supersaurus picked up Altirhinus, then threw it at Chomp. The first time, it hit Chomp, but failed to defeat him. The second time, Chomp dodged it and it defeated Spiny, who had been standing behind Chomp. Then, Paris and Seismosaurus were summoned to counter Supersaurus. TCG Lores *Attribute: Grass *Power: 1700 ;Revive :When this Dinosaur wins a battle, Dino Slash a Dinosaur from your discard pile. ;First Aid (Excited Altirhinus) :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur, you gain 1 Life Point. ;Protector (Excited Altirhinus) :When your opponent attacks, they can only attack a Protector Dinosaur. ;Vine Grapple (Downtown Altirhinus) :When this Dinosaur wins a battle, put 1 card from the top of your opponents deck into their discard pile for each life the defeated Dinosaur had. Anime Altirhinus was activated in Field of Screams in Brazil. It crashed the Olé Cup Parade and began eating from a truck full of watermelons before it had to fight against Ace, but it ran away after Spiny entered the battle. He later fought with Chomp in the soccer stadium, and even played a game of dinosaur soccer with him (which had been set up by the Alpha Gang as part of their plan), but was defeated by Terry, using Neck Crusher, allowing Ursula to claim his card. In Tee'd Off, Ursula accidentally left Dewey his card when they stole the Super Impact card from the kid but forgot to take back their Alpha Scanner. Dewey then used Altirhinus to scare the other golf competitors so Samantha could win the tournament, and when the Alpha Gang cornered him, he tossed the Alpha Scanner to hit Altirhinus in the head before it bounced back to them, making the dinosaur think that they'd thrown it. It chased after them until Ed summoned Spiny, but then Chomp was summoned to help Altirhinus. Ursula used the Super Impact card and wounded Chomp. The nex attack was also against him Chomp, but instead, Supersaurus slung Altirhinus into Spiny, turning Spiny back into his card. Then Paris was summoned to use Big Foot Assault and call out Seismosaurus. Altirhinus used Super Impact again, but was knocked away by Seismosaurus' tail and hit the Alpha Gang's drilling vehicle, destroying it and defeating him. His card, along with Super Impact, was reclaimed by Dewey and given to the D-Team. Another Altirhinus appeared in Carnival of Chaos in the Alpha Gang's amusement park. However, because he hadn't eaten for so many days, he went berserk and was defeated by Chomp and was returned to a card after his Control Device was knocked off. His card was retrieved by an Alpha Droid. Trivia *It was the second sliver rarity Grass Dinosaur card in the arcade. *When first spotted by the D-Team, it was specifically pointed out that its large nose distinguished if from the similar (and related) Iguanodon. *Altirhinus has been associated with three sports: the soccer tournament in its debut episode, the golf tournament in its second appearance, and the gag with Seismosaurus hitting it like a baseball at the end of its second appearance. Gallery alticard.jpg|Altirhinus TCG Card Excited Altirhinus(1).jpg|Excited Altirhinus TCG Card Excited_Altirhinus.jpg|Excited Altirhinus Colossal Rare TCG Card 031.jpg|Downtown Altirhinus TCG Card 28.althirinus.png|Altirhinus anime card Altirhinus blank.jpg|"Mystery" dinosaur card from Tee'd Off precredit scene Altirhinus blank back.jpg|"Mystery" dinosaur card back from Tee'd Off precredit scene Alti nagoya.jpg|Altirhinus in NagoyaTV File:Altirhinus_chibi.jpg|Altirhinus chibi Altirhinus Skull.jpg|Altirhinus skull Category:Grass Dinosaurs Category:Alpha Gang Category:D-Team Category:Anime Category:DS Game Category:Arcade Category:TCG